


Three 3-sentence ficlets - The Faculty (2) / Jeremiah (1)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [11]
Category: Jeremiah (TV), The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some short ficlets in different Fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three 3-sentence ficlets - The Faculty (2) / Jeremiah (1)

**Good morning**  
Fandom: The Faculty  
Words: 58  
Prompt: 3 sentence fic = morning sex

"Casey," Zeke growled, only half awake, "there is one thing you need to learn about me: I'm so not a morning person."  
  
"You are not," his boyfriend asked teasing, and in the same moment he pounced on him; tickled him, kissed him, bit him softly. It didn't last long and all parts of Zeke's body were fully awake.  


++++

 **The camera**  
Fandom: The Faculty  
Words: 110  
Prompt: 3-sentence-fic = pain

The pain rushed through his body, he cringed and yelped out while Gabe and his friends turned his beloved camera into a football ... no, no, no; they teased and bullied him since he could remember but never before he had felt desperate like this.  
  
Someone touched his arm surprisingly softly and when he opened his eyes again, Zeke Tyler was standing in front of him; the bad boy from school who didn't care about anyone else but himself. A strange smile on his lips, the camera with the broken lens in his hands, he helped Casey up and said: "Let's go to my garage, I guess I can repair this."

++++

 **Ghosts in the darkness**  
Fandom: Jeremiah (TV)  
Words: 82  
Prompt: 3 sentence fic - ghosts  


Kurdy stared at the dark, foggy wall in front of them and huffed slightly annoyed; he should have known it: a mission together with Smith would never go like expected. All he wanted was to bring this job to an end as quick as possible and go back to Mountain.  
  
"Don't tell me that you are afraid of ghosts!"  
  
"Whatever is waiting for us in this forest, it's much more horrible than every ghost you can imagine," Smith answered and shuddered visibly.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
